


morning wood

by sugarjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy Mark Lee, Dorm Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjae/pseuds/sugarjae
Summary: Mark wakes up horny but is in for a surprise between his legs.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 260





	morning wood

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I put all of 127 in a dorm when I wrote this :/

Mark woke up on his bed, to sun rays shining in his face, in his favorite oversized red sweatshirt. He slowly turned on his back, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Stretching out, he flipped over his phone to check the time, 10:44.

Suddenly, he groaned, feeling a familiar warmth between his legs. He bit his lip, reaching under his basketball shorts to care of himself. Instead of a hard on, he felt around soft folds and a tiny hole that definitely wasn't there last night.

"What the f-." Mark cursed softly, snatching his hand form under his shorts. All of the grogginess disappeared in a flash as his eyes went wide. He scrambled up so his back was against his headboard and his sheets were all the way down to his feet.

Mark eyes his shorts weirdly before taking them off completely.

"Oh my god." He breathed out, looking straight at the pink hairless mound in between his legs. He hesitantly took his shaky finger down and slid it across his opening, feeling the silkiness of slick coat the pad.

He looked at his finger with wonder, shock slowly subsiding into complete horniness. He moved down his bed and settled on his back, heart pounding with nervousness.

Mark reaches down and rubs harshly at his newfound bundle of pleasure, moaning softly. He's seen it in porn multiple times, guys attacking the girls swollen clit for the ultimate orgasm. Images of this clouded his mind as he rubbed his clit in circles.

He rubbed faster, hips moving in sync with his hand. His breathing quickened and he tried to keep his moans light so no one would hear. It was late in the morning, everyone was probably up.

"Oh, fuck." Mark whimpers. He reaches his other hand under his sweatshirt to pinch his hard nipples. He stops rubbing momentarily to gather the slick leaking from his needy hole to spread around his throbbing clit.

"Please, please, please." He chants, rubbing and pressing down so hard that his hips lift of the bed, slick dripping and seeping into the white sheets below. He chest rises up and down as he takes in big breaths and rubs his cum around his pulsating pussy.

Tears stream down his face from the body shaking orgasm but also because of the fact that he has a pussy all of a sudden. How would his members react? Would they brand him as a freak? How would his company react? How would the world react?

Life changing thoughts swirled in his mind as he absentmindedly rubs lazy circles into his cunt.

"Mark! Wake u-"

"Oh my gosh!" Mark screams, scrambling for his sheets.

"O-Oh my god." Yuta stuttered, eyes zeroed in on what he thought was Mark's.... vagina.

"Hyung! Get out!" Mark screeched, throwing anything he could- headphones, books, towels-, at the older man.

Yuta snapped out of a trance and quickly slammed Mark's room door shut. He stood with his back to the door, taking shaky breaths at the vivid image in his head. He shook his head to get rid of it, but he couldn't stop his the boner steadily appearing under his pants. He made a bee line to his room, ignoring Johnny's orders to wake Mark up for a late breakfast.

Mark shoved his face into his pillow and let out a long scream. He was slapped in the face by his transformation only 20 minutes ago and now he had to face all his members with it too. In the back of his mind, he knew this would become a huge burden for them and would actually die if this affected their careers in any way.

A soft knock at the door made him rush to cover himself better with his sheets and wipe his wet cheeks with his sweatshirt.

"Yes?" He called out, pulling the covers up over his mouth.

"Finally, you're up. I saved you some breakfast." Taeyong smiles softly, entering the room. Automatically, he notices Mark's flushed face, watery eyes, and the rest of him covered.

Usually, Mark would be the first one up for breakfast since him and Donghyuk always fought over the last piece of bacon. He was energetic and one of the loudest ones talking in the morning so seeing him still in bed, motionless, in the early afternoon, worried Taeyong.

Taeyong came closer to Mark to feel his forehead. Mark cowered away slightly, wanting to just bury himself in the sheets and hide.

"Mark, baby, what's wrong?" Taeyong questioned, going to sit on the bed close enough to reach Mark's warm cheek. That's when Mark lost it and let the tears that had been building up rain down his face.

"No, no, no." Taeyong whispered, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He softly wiped the younger's tears with his thumb and began to rub his arm through the sheets.

"Mark, please, what's wrong? What happened?... You're burning up." Taeyong whined, stress consuming him at Mark's sudden depressed state. Noticing Mark's thick sweatshirt, Taeyong tried to gently pull down the sheets to cool him down, but that only made Mark cry louder and tighten his grip.

"You want me to get someone? Johnny? Will you talk to Johnny?" Mark cried even louder at the questions that Taeyong thought would help, because hell no, he absolutely did not want to talk to Johnny. He didn't want him to see him like this all weak and sad, but he also didn't want to blurt out that he suddenly has a vagina now, because Johnny just does that to him. He makes him tell the truth even when that's the last thing he would want to do.

Since Mark couldn't even form coherent sentences and Taeyong needed to know what was happening, he got up and rushed to the living room where everyone immediately turned to him.

Once Mark started balling, they all retreated to the living room, too anxious and scared for him to be alone. Even Yuta was there, sitting next to Doyoung, nervously bouncing his knee up and down.

"He's laying there with the sheets covering him up, his face is all red, he's completely out of it. I kept asking him what was wrong and he kept crying. I-I told him I would come get you." Taeyong stammered, Mark's emotions obviously getting to him, as he collapsed onto the couch next to Johnny.

Johnny looked at him with sympathetic eyes, but before he could announce that he would talk to Mark, Yuta spoke up.

"I think I know why he's crying..." Yuta trailed off, fixated on the strings of his bracelets.

"Well?" Jaehyun questioned, impatiently.

"When I went to wake him up like an hour ago, h-he was..." Yuta trailed off again, not sure if he should be forward.

"What? What?" Donghyuck presses, getting more nervous by the second.

"His hand... he was... playing with... himself." Yuta finally announces. Everyone falls silent, unsure of why Mark would get this upset over being caught masturbating.

"So? I get caught all the time." Jaehyun chuckles, looking at Jungwoo next to him. They break out in laughter and Jungwoo blushes.

"Yeah, lock your door, you weirdo." Jungwoo scoffs.

"How about you knock first, creep." Jaehyun shoot backs. Jungwoo rolls his eyes.

"No- but it was different." Yuta interjects. "He... it's like, now, he doesn't have a dick."

Everyone's laughter subsides and all attention is on Yuta again.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asks, genuinely confused.

"He has a pussy." Yuta announces. Everyone waits, waiting for the punchline or a sly smile from Yuta, but it doesn't come. He's serious and the fact that he took so long to say it solidifies it.

"I-I'll talk to him." Johnny asserted, confidently getting up to go to Mark's room. Truthfully, he was scared shitless. He was scared of Yuta's statement, he was scared to walk into Mark's room, he was scared to face Mark. But he was arguably the closest member to Mark and he knew he needed him in this suddenly tense moment.

"Mark?" Johnny knocked on the already open door, peeking in to see Mark's tousled brown hair and red tinted face. Peeking from under the sheets were his big brown eyes that watched Johnny's every move.

"Hey, buddy. You never got up for breakfast." Johnny commented, softly closing the door behind him. He carefully moved towards Mark like he was a wild animal on the loose, ready to lash out at any moment. But Mark stayed perfectly still and quiet as Johnny sat on the side of the bed in front of his stomach.

Johnny smelled like bacon and maple syrup and looked so comfortable in his sweat suit. Mark imagined Johnny holding him in his arms and whispering comforting words into his ear. His mind wandered some more, wondering what it would feel like to have Johnny stuffing himself into his newly formed pussy. Spearing him open and squirting all over the bed, like in porn. Mark closed his eyes momentarily, willing himself to calm down. That didn't stop the warm feeling coming back in between his legs and the warm fluids beginning to leak again.

"Yuta told me what he saw." Johnny said, barely above a whisper. Mark came back into reality and visibly tensed, small hiccups accompanied from the aftermath of crying.

"He told us he saw you.... masturbating and... that you no longer had a penis... you have a.. vagina." Johnny said delicately, glancing at the younger. He was trying so hard be as gentle as possible as to not scare Mark into going into a crying fit and shutting himself away. He wanted Mark to trust him with this.

"So? Are you going to tell me about it?" Johnny asks expectantly, trying to somehow coax it out of him.

Mark felt like he was going to throw up. The heaviness of the atmosphere mixed with the building of of his horniness made him want to vomit. He wanted to tell Johnny everything from when he went to bed last night to this very moment, but his head was so mixed up with sadness, anger, fear, and lust, that he couldn't form a word of what he wanted to say.

"Look, Mark, we all go through changes in life. They come in many forms from having no more milk for your cereal or going blind. Sometimes these changes are temporary, sometimes they are permanent. But they all need to be dealt with with patience, perseverance, and strength. In your case..."

Johnny seemed to go on and on about the matters of change and how Mark is a special case and Mark couldn't care less. He was too fucking horny to be given one of Johnny's famous dad speeches. The irrational part of his brain had won him over.

Mark covertly moved his hand to cup his leaking cunt, playing with the hole that steadily opened and closed. He let his eyes droop closed as his finger played with the possibility of putting a finger up there. Instead, he opted for gently rubbing his sensitive clit over and over.

The excessive slick made it slippery and stimulated him to point where he was rolling his hips into the bed. The tips of his fingers dipped in and out of his folds, coming up to massage his throbbing clit.

Mark moaned softly, hips coming up ever so slightly to meet his teasing fingers. His face burned from the heat that spread through his body.

He shuddered, breath catching in his throat, as he circled the hard nub that brought him so much pleasure. His mouth gaped open and his back arched off the bed, as he came with a choked moan. He kept rubbing harshly at his oversensitive pussy until it hurt, letting out a small breath of relief.

Johnny had stopped talking once he saw Mark's hand not-so-secretly move in between his legs. He watched Mark get himself off in a span of 30 seconds, dick becoming harder by the second.

"Mark...?" Johnny whispered, eyeing the boy with his eyes still closed.

Mark fought sleep to open his eyes, looking forward, instead of at a shocked Johnny. Mark let out a heavy sigh, fear basically escaping him when he orgasmed, before slowly but surely kicking off his covers and shrugging off his sweatshirt. There he laid, legs spread open, back against his pillows, completely bare for Johnny's eyes.

Johnny let in a sharp breath, as soon as he saw the pink cunt between his dongsaengs legs. He hadn't doubted Yuta when he announced the big news, but seeing it in person he seemed as shell shocked as if he didn't know already.

As Johnny stared longer, tears built up in Mark's eyes for what felt like the 100th time that day.

"Hyung, I'm so scared." Mark sobbed, covering his face with his hands. "I woke up like this this morning and I felt so horny that I rubbed it or whatever girls do and I thought I would never tell you guys especially not right away but then Yuta came in and he saw and I screamed at him to get out then I was crying, then Taeyong came in and I cried some more, and then he left and I heard you guys laughing at me, and now you're here and I just rubbed myself under the covers because I'm so scared and so horny that I can't even control myself!" He took a big breath and wailed into his hands.

Johnny fascination quickly turned to sympathy.

"Mark, we were not laughing at you." Johnny said sternly. "We would never laugh about something as serious as this. We love you and appreciate everything you do for-"

"I'm sorry, hyung! I'm a freak, I'm going to ruin our careers! Do you know what's happening?!" Mark screeched, hysterical.

"Mark, calm down. Mark!" Johnny shouted. He had never seen the boy so helpless.

Johnny suddenly climbed onto Mark's bed, pushed and pulled the naked boy down until they were eye level. Mark gasped, looking up into Johnny's serious gaze. Johnny forcefully took Marks wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand.

"Listen to me, Mark." Johnny growled, looking into Mark's doe eyes. He had gone slack from Johnny's sudden actions but tears still streamed down his cheeks.

"Everyone out there, including me, accepts you for who you are, no matter what you have in your pants. All we want to do is understand your situation and help you get through it as best as we can. You can tell us anything and everything and we will help you and support you. Your wellbeing is way more important than any of our careers. We're family, Mark, I'll do anything for you and I'm sure the others feel the same." Johnny states, staring thoughtfully into Mark's eyes.

"Thank you, hyung." Mark sniffles, nodding slightly. His eyes shamelessly wander to Johnny's member hanging down from in his sweatpants a bit from its weight.

"Now that you've helped me.... Can I... help you...?" Mark murmured, lifting his knee to prod at his hyung's hard on.

Johnny took a deep breath, willing to control himself. He would be lying if he didn't want fuck Mark into the mattress, but he needed to be rational about the matter. This was all so new to Mark and despite his mind being so clouded with lust because of his newfound pleasure, Johnny didn't want to take advantage of him.

Mark notices Johnny's hesitation, prompting him to start rapidly breath, forcing tears to sting at his eyes. He was not going to let Johnny out of this room with a boner like that.

"Hyung, please. Please, I need this. I need you to feel better. I'm hurting... please." Mark whimpers pathetically, arching his back. Johnny, trying to his best to refrain from fucking Mark into next week, leans down to nip at the youngers neck, to somehow sate himself. But it only makes him hungrier.

"Hyung, please..." Mark moans, leaning in to smell the lavender conditioner in Johnny's dark brown hair.

Johnny shudders slightly, sitting up to face Mark again. He shakes his head and lets go of Mark's wrist, but Mark is fast and locks his legs around Johnny's waist and his arms around his neck to keep the elder from leaving.

"Please, fuck me, oppa." Mark whispers into Johnny's ear, smirking. Johnny freezes, hearing the innocent phrase roll off of Mark's tongue like a sin.

"I guess I have no choice." Johnny whispers back, catching Mark's earlobe between his teeth.

Johnny supports himself with one hand and reaches the other down to feel Mark's sopping wet cunt. Mark moans and opens his legs as wide as he can as Johnny slides his long fingers through his warm folds.

"So wet." Johnny says lightly, somehow becoming dazed at the smooth feeling. He decides that Mark is more than wet enough to take him right here, right now. He releases his cock from the confinement of his sweatpants and lines himself up with Mark's hot wet entrance.

Mark whimpers at just the head sliding up and down his drenched pussy, teasing to push in at any moment.

"Oppa." Mark whines at the sight of Johnny's length. It's long and thick and beautiful and Mark would do anything for it.

Without any warning, Johnny pushes in, making Mark take half his length in one go. Mark squeals and digs his blunt fingernails into the back of his neck, feeling Johnny stretch him open. Johnny slowly but surely pushes in until his pelvis hits Mark's thighs, the intrusion sending fast and fiery pulses straight to the younger's clit. It's nothing like he's ever felt before. 

Johnny, hands planted on either sides of Mark's head, pushes out slowly and goes back in even slower, careful not to hurt the boy under him. His face is flushed pink, mind getting hazier with every second that passes, willing himself not to start violently fucking his best friend into the mattress.

Mark appreciates this, hands running comfortingly down the older's back, plump lips pressing soft kisses into tanned skin. Johnny has always been so considerate to him, giving him his chair when there were none left, going out with him when he feels lonely, saving food for him here and there. Such a good Hyung. Maybe it's time for him to let loose a little, for his own pleasure.

"Just fuck me, Hyung." Mark mutters, hands untangling from around the older's neck to grip the sheets tightly. Johnny didn't need to be told twice. He pulled all the way out, eliciting a low moan from the younger man, to quickly slip off his sweatshirt. Mark marveled at his Hyung's defined abs, wanting to lick and run his hands all over him. He snaps out of it when Johnny manhandles him onto his front and presses his back down into a sinful arch. He taps Mark's knees, signaling for him to spread them wider, wider, wider, until his bright pink hole is winking so invitingly at him.

Johnny chuckles lightly, slightly not fully believing that this is his best friend on all fours in front of him, ready to take every inch of his manhood. He bites his lip, gripping Mark's surprisingly fat ass cheeks and spreading them.

"You ready?" He asks, prodding the warm entrance with the tip. 

"Yeah." Mark whispers, eyes screwed shut, eyebrows furrowed, waiting.

Johnny delves in in one go and starts pumping immediately, slowly at first, but he quickly picks up the pace, snapping his hips back and forth. He grips Mark's was it, making the younger meet his thrusts. Mark lets out a string of moans, as Johnny fills him up so well. His cunt aches with stinging pain and pulsating pleasure, juices coating Johnny's whole dick. He slides his hand down his stomach, whining a little louder when he feels the faint imprint of Johnny's dick inside of him, to rub lazily at his swollen clit.

"Ah, shit." Johnny moans lowly, sweat building up along his forehead. Mark's mind is completely taken over by sex. All he can focus on is Johnny's death grip on his waist and the slapping noise filling the room and Johnny's cock sliding in and out his heat and the drool inevitably pooling around his mouth. 

"Please, Johnny! Oh my gosh~~" Mark cries, feeling a familiar tightness in the pit of his stomach.

"Wait for me, Mark. Fuck." Johnny curses at the way the younger's pussy gets impossibly tighter. He leans down a bit to grip a handful of light brown hair. Mark's head lifts with the gentle pull, revealing his reddened face, pink tinted lips, and watery eyes.

"I can't, I can't..." Mark whimpers, trailing off into heavy breathing, he hastily tries to move upwards on the bed to get away from Johnny's harsh thrusts, hands flying up to lift himself on the headboard. 

Johnny quickly lets go of his hair and wraps his hand around Mark's neck, roughly pulling him back upright. Mark moans irritably but is silenced when Johnny attaches his lips to his neck and his thrusts begin hitting a spot in him that makes him have a fleet of a semi-coherent thought that maybe that's too deep.

"You gonna be good and make me cum?" Johnny whispers, rubbing circles onto Mark's stomach with his other hand. 

Mark nods obediently, hands rested upon Johnny's around his neck, and meeting his thrusts as best as he could. 

"I'm gonna...." Mark breathes out, legs shaking slightly as he lets his orgasm wash over him in a dreamy rush, eyes rolling back and he lets out shaky moans. It was Mark's to have a death grip on Johnny, his pussy basically milking the cum out of his cock.

"Fuck..." Johnny moans, resting his forehead against Mark's shoulder. Mark squirms a bit, tapping at Johnny's hand around his throat.

"Oh shit." He says, quickly releasing Mark's throat. He then pulls out slowly, carefully watching not to miss the white cum dripping out of Mark's abused cunt.

Mark collapses onto the bed, out of breath and completely worn out. Johnny follows him, laying close, as the bed is not big enough for the both of them. Mark looks anywhere but at the guy who just fucked him senseless, not knowing what to say.

"Good workout." Johnny comments, flashing his award-winning smile that instinctively made Mark smile too. Their giggles collide and compliment each other like only best friends could.

"Thank you, Hyung." Mark says softly, brown eyes finally meeting brown eyes.

Johnny nods as a you're welcome. They lay there motionless and silent, minds crowded with what just happened and what they would do if it happened again. What completely escaped their minds was the seven dudes who occupied the living room.

Yuta, sitting comfortably on the couch, looked around at the other members, with a wide smile gracing his face. 

"I don't know about you guys, but that was beautiful." He commented, before retreating to his room to take care of himself for the second time that day.


End file.
